Resident Evil: Deception
by Daku-Raru
Summary: Leon's life takes an unexpected turn when Ingrid Hannigan warns him of an old threat with new standards. He seeks the help of Claire and Chris Redfield in order to finally extinguish the left over flames. But with everyone seeming to hide something from him, will he ever learn the simple truth of it all?


**I do not own Resident Evil. I appreciate any feedback given **

* * *

><p>"Go left! Left Anna!" Leon shouted as he began to panic.<p>

"Okay okay! Are they still behind us?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"I think so." He began to relax too soon as his eyes widened at the road block of soldiers ahead. "Ah shit!"

Anna did a U-turn that caused them to spiral out of control. "Ahh!"

The car flew off of the cliff and continued to fly until they crashed into the depths of a valley below them.

** "Game Over."**

"Son of a bitch!" He tossed the controller down on the floor as he stared at the screen blink those words over and over again.

She looked at Leon as she couldn't help but smile and begin to giggle. "Ooops."

"Ooops? We have to complete the entire level all over again. You do know that's going to take a whole hour again."

"I'm sorry." She dropped the controller down and leaned over to steal a kiss from him. Leon held her face close as he kissed the auburn-haired woman back passionately. He wasn't really mad at her and she knew it. It took a lot more than a simple video game to tick off Agent Leon Kennedy.

He rubbed her large stomach that was just about ready to burst out new life some time soon. Leon was excited to finally become a father and give the D.S.O a break. Ever since he had met Anna from a mission in Moscow they have been inseparable from then on. Truly it was against the agency's policy to get involved with any male or female associated with the objective. It was rumored even that she was a carrier of the C-virus. Her blood turned out to have been immune to the disease.

Anna was later taken into custody and tested for any attempts to store her blood in hopes of it curing the virus. Leon was required to take special care of her incase a terrorist attack occurred. Russia and the United States formed an alliance along with several other countries in order to shelter and retrieve other carriers of Anna's blood. This grew to become a very successful organization later created to be called Project C.

She tried to pull him on top of her as she continued to kiss his soft lips. Her pregnancy hormones had gone out of control more than once. Leon took note of her behavior over the course of 9 months. He kept his weight off of her body to keep from mashing her belly. He put up a battle between prying her hands away and ceases kissing her.

"Don't stop..." Anna sighed as she held his face between both her hands.

"Honey...I have...to...cook..." It was the best lie he could come up with.

She grunted and finally releases him as she had the sudden craving for his vegetarian dish. "You're lucky I actually enjoy your cooking."

"You love my cooking and so will Leo." Leon stepped away from the couch as he walked into the kitchen. Anna got up slowly as she pressed a hand to support her back and followed after him.

"Why do we have to call him Leo anyway?" She took a seat on the bar stool as she folded her hands on the marble tabletop as she watched him pull out a few ingredients.

Leon bit into a carrot as he pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. "For starters he's my son."

"Ha-ha! Hey he's my son too Mr. Kennedy." Anna tossed a grape at him from the fruit bowl. "I'm the one carrying him anyway."

"Yes but its my-" His phone vibrated on the table as he went to pick it up. "Agent Kennedy?"

"Leon! Oh thank god." Ingrid sounded relieved on the other side of the phone.

"Hannigan, what is it?" He peeked over at Anna rubbing her stomach gently. It brought a smile to his face.

"You need to get out of your house immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Leon quickly walked out of the kitchen after planting a kiss on top of Anna's forehead. "What's going on?"

She sighed as he could hear noise in the background. "Look I don't have much time to explain. You just need to trust me and get out of the house right now."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell is going on Hannigan-"

"There's a possible chance your house has been rigged with C4 explosives. Leon someone has been targeting you."

He lowers the phone from his ear as he turned around to look at Anna still sitting on the stool in the kitchen. Leon didn't want to cause a panic as he thought about the possible chances of this being some kind of hoax or misunderstanding. He had been careful with keeping a low profile especially after the death of the National Security Advisory, Derek Simmons. No one was blaming him for doing the right thing but he was told to just stick into the shadows for the time being.

"How do you know this isn't just some kind of mistake?"

She scoffed and grew quiet for a moment. "Leon...Helena Harper was found dead 3 days ago. Multiple bruises and stab wounds were found around her body. Forensics is still determining the cause of death. I would have told you earlier but you wouldn't answer your phone."

Leon was in denial. How could that have happened? Just a week ago he had spoken to her. She seemed fine but then again does everyone? Helena hadn't had a trace of distress in her voice. Her love life was decent and she was hoping to move overseas and start a family. So now that that didn't seem to be happening anymore, what could be done? What about her boyfriend? "Yeah...I know."

Anna walked over to the oven as she heard something ticking. She wondered if Leon was preparing a surprised meal for her but she would have smelled. "Hey Leon," she gripped the handle as she began to open it. "What are you making?"

** Ding!**

The oven burst in before her. The kitchen exploded into thousands of shards as the impact launched Leon backwards. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears as he shouted Anna's name over and over again. The screams went silent.


End file.
